


Finch x Reese fanarts! 4 'victories and losses'

by pukingmama



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Humour, M/M, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That could have gone very angsty, very quickly....but nooooooo. Mwa ha!</p></blockquote>





	Finch x Reese fanarts! 4 'victories and losses'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That could have gone very angsty, very quickly....but nooooooo. Mwa ha!


End file.
